Amour contradictoire
by AshlingKogane
Summary: Ash est un jeune Fairy, membre de la Garde d'Eel. Il est assez débrouillard mais quelque peu solitaire. Il est très apprécié auprès des autres membre de la Garde. Pourtant, notre jeune héros va devoir faire face à ses sentiment douloureux... Comment va t-il s'en sortir ?


_**J'ai décidé d'écrire une Fan Fiction sur le jeu Eldarya ! C'est un jeu que j'aime beaucoup est donc...**_

 _ **C'est ma première Fan fic (yaoi en plus) donc je suis désolé s'il y a des fautes d'orthographes ! 0**_

 _ **J'espère que vous aimerez cette première partie !**_

 _ **ENJOY !**_

* * *

Je déambulai dans le corridor des gardes ce jour là. Ne savant pas quoi faire du reste de la journée, je décidai d'aller dans le Garde-Manger. En y entrant, je vis Nevra et Valkyon ensemble, en train de converser. Ils m'aperçurent, Valkyon conclut la discussion avec son ami et s'en alla hors de la salle. Nevra s'avança vers moi alors.

-Ash, comment vas tu? Que me vaut l'honneur ta visite? Dit-il d'une voix enjoué.

-Je me baladais, c'est tout.

-Hm? Il haussa un sourcil. Miiko ne t'a pas attribué de mission pour aujourd'hui?

\- .. Oui, mais j'ai refusé.

Je détournai les yeux.  
Nevra me jeta un regard indescriptible.

-Ah bon ? Et pourquoi ça?

Je tressautai. Je ne voulais pas répondre ... Je regardai mon chef de garde droit dans les yeux.

-Ah, je suis désolé Nevra mais je dois aller nourrir Yuuichi alors ...

Il me regarda, perplexe puis hocha la tête, signifiant qu'il comprenais mon refus. Je me dirigeai vers la sortie mais Nevra m'interpella.

-Hey ! La prochaine fois, évite de te balader la braguette ouverte ..

-Quoi?

J'inclinai m'a tête en direction de celle ci et vit qu'elle était effectivement ouverte. Je la refermai aussitôt ! J'entendis Nevra pouffer.  
Je sortis en précipitant vers ma chambre, rouge cramoisi.

-Pff!

Je me jetai sur mon lit, avec toute l'énergie que mon corps contenait encore.  
Je repensai à ma conversation avec Nevra ...

" _Oui, m_ _ais_ _j'ai r_ _efusé_ .."

-Je ne fais que penser à _Lui_ ces derniers jours, c'est pour ça ...

-Qui ça ?

Hein? J'avais parlé à haute voix? Mais !

Je me relevai à une vitesse impressionnante et vis Chrome accoudé à la porte de ma chambre, ouverte.

-Chrome! Que tu fais un ici? Tu m'espionnais?

-Moi? Fit outré de il. M-Mais non! Qu'est ce que tu vas t'imaginer encore ...

-Hmm ...

Il est aussi rouge qu'Ykhar lorsqu'elle est prise de crise de panique.

-Heu .. Dit-il d'une voix à peine audible, de qui tu parlais?

Il était sérieux?

-Non mais de quoi je me mêle! Je ne te savais pas aussi curieux.

Il se tut, restant accoudé à la porte.

-Chrome? Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

Je n'eus pas de réponse.

Contre toute attente, il se précipita vers la sortie.

Définitivement, Chrome était bizarre.  
Je décidai de ne pas trop m'en préoccuper.

Le lendemain matin, je reçus la visite d'Alajéa.

-Miiko veut me voir? Pourquoi?

Elle haussa les épaules.

-Je ne sais pas ... mais ça avait l'air important.

-Très bien.

Je pris une douche, m'habillai en vitesse et partis en direction de la salle du cristal.

Miiko m'y attendait déjà.

-Ah, tu es venu.

-Oui. Qu'est ce qui se passe?

-J'ai une »mission» à te confier.

-Je vois .. Quel genre de mission?

Elle du sentir l'anxiété dans ma voix car elle marqua une pose avant de me répondre.

-Ne t'en fais pas. Me répondit-elle en souriant, tu devras juste surveiller la salle d'Alchimie, Ezarel est parti en mission ce matin.

Je me sentis instantanément mal à l'aise.

-Je ... Pourquoi?

-Ezarel a besoin de quelqu'un pour surveiller la salle.

-Non, je veux dire .. pourquoi moi?

-C'est Ezarel lui même qui me l'a recommandé. J'ai accepté parce que tu n'avais rien en cours. Maintenant tu peux y aller.

Assez confus, je me retirai et me dirigeais vers de la salle d'Alchimie.

J'étais assis sur l'un des rares tabourets que contenait la pièce. Tout est bien arranger ici, pensai-je. Une question me vint soudain à l'esprit. Pourquoi Ezarel aurait -il demandé à Miiko que je prenne en charger cette pièce?

-Ezarel ...

Je sentis mes joues s'enflammer.

N'importe quoi ... Qu'est ce qui me arrive? Je commençai à tapoter mes joues quand j'entendis la porte de la salle s'ouvrir. Je fus tellement surpris que je perdis l'équilibre et glissai de mon petit tabouret pour ensuite chuter au sol.

-Bordel ...

-Ash ?! Est ce que ça va?!

Je relevai la tête et vis Nevra. Il se précipita vers moi.

-Ouais ... Je vais bien. Un gémissement de douleur parcourut mes lèvres.

-Tu es blessé ?

-Je n'ai vraiment rien, c'est bon ...

-Je t'emmène quand même à l'infirmerie.

-Mais ... Je t'ai dit que ça va aller!

Il ne m'écouta pas et me souleva.

-M-Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ?!

Il soupira et se dirigea hors de la salle, moi dans des ses bras.

Après avoir été emmène à l'infirmerie par le vampire, Eweleïn c'est occupé de ma blessure.

-Et voilà. Ce n'étais vraiment rien. Un peu de pommade et plus aucune sensation de douleur.

-Merci Eweleïn. Tu vois Nevra, ce n'étais _vraiment_ rien.

-Hey ! Sans moi, tu serais toujours là bas, en train d'agoniser !

-Nevra...

Eweleïn lui lança un regard noir.

-Ok ok ! Je m'en vais ! Passez une bonne fin de journée !

Nevra partit, laissant l'infirmière et moi seule dans la pièce.

-Bon, moi aussi je devrais y aller.

Je me levai du divan et me dirigeais vers la porte avant de m'apercevoir qu'Eweleïn, qui classait certains documents auparavant, me regardait.

-Oui?

-Ah? ... H-heu, tu peux partir, oui.

-Merci. Salut.

Soudainement, la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit. C'était Ezarel.

-Eweleïn? Tu es là ? J'aurais bes-

Il braqua soudainement ses yeux vers moi. Il me sourit.

-Tiens, salut Ash.

Je déglutis.

-Oui, je suis là! Lui répondit-Eweleïn. De quoi as tu besoin?

Ezarel passa à coté de moi alla rejoindre Eweleïn.

Quant à moi, je me libérai.


End file.
